


The Journey Begins

by thehobbit82



Series: Three Of Hearts [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Children, Eagles, Elves, Family, Fire, Goblins, Hope, M/M, Multi, Orcs, War, Wargs, fight, forest, mountain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: What does this journey hold for the Fili, Kili and Bilbo? Will Thorin find something he didn't know he needed? On this journey old alliances will be renewed. But will that be enough to save the company from what they need to do?





	1. And So It Begins

It has been a year since Bilbo, Fili and Kili got married, the trio never missing a chance for a tumble in the hay, even with all the responsibilities as princes of the line of Durin. Thorin, Dis and Belladonna were not surprised at the trio’s actions. “They are young and once we were just like them. They will grow out of it. I just hope they do not take it hard that you will leave them behind. You know how they idolise you Thorin,” Bungo said with a slight grin, as they listen to the moans coming from the young ones room. “You are right my friend and I will tell them tonight,” Thorin said with the smile as he looked at his nephews.  
Meanwhile in the young ones room, Fili took the oil, slicking his fingers and throbbing erection. This time he stretched the hobbit properly before sliding in. He groaned deeply when the hobbit let out a mewl of pleasure. That was definitely what he wanted. He bucked fast and quick eliciting such amazing sounds from the hobbit, laying kisses up his back. His hands stroking fine skin.  
Bilbo looked at Kili that was laying in front of him precented like prizes. He slipped his tongue out over Kili’s cock and he sucked him down to the hilt while rubbing Kili’s balls and eliciting the most wonderful moans from the young dwarf. None of them lasted long, especially with all the teasing that had happened that day.  
“What should we do tomorrow my darlings?” Bilbo asked with a cheeky grin. “I don’t know, but something tells me that you might have an idea,” Fili said with a sigh, exhausted after their love session. He would never understand how Bilbo and Kili always managed to turn him on so quickly, that he had to have them and vice versa. Multiple times in one go.  
That night as they all sat for dinner Thorin said, “I need to talk to the three of you after dinner in my study.” All three of the younglings looked at each other worriedly. Dis had to stifle her laughter at the sheer worry in their face, for she knew what her brother was to tell them. And knew that the journey ahead of them would be one of the hardest they would ever have to face.  
“Dwalin, Balin and I, along with a small group of dwarves will head to the Lonely Mountain and take our home back from that accursed dragon. But you will remain behind…” “NO,” the Fili, Kili and Bilbo yelled before Thorin managed to even finish his sentence. “This is not up for debate,” he told them firmly. “I will not risk you for anything in this world. Please for my sanity, please stay safe. Stay here, were I know no-one can get to you,” Thorin said as he pulled all three of them in a tight hug.  
The three younglings were his world, the very air he breathed. And it was for this reason he wanted them to stay behind. He had already lost his grandfather, father and brother, along with his brother in-law. If Fili, Kili and Bilbo got hurt it would kill him for sure. He would not fail them, it was all for them and Dis.  
For the next month Thorin and Dwalin, travelled to the towns near Ered Luin for Dwarves that were willing to join in on his quest. By the time they both returned home they had eight dwarves that had agreed to go along, plush Balin.  
But less they knew that Kili, Fili and Bilbo were making preparations of their own. Thorin would need all the help he could get. But with the dragon in Erebor waiting for some unsuspected person to get cocky enough to enter the Mountain, they would do this for him, especially since Thorin had been like a father to them. They also knew they did not have time. So they worked hard for the two months and gathered as much money as they could to cover their own expenses.  
Soon the day came that Thorin and his small group were to depart. Once again his nephews tried to persuade him to let them go along by making Bilbo talk to him. For some ridicules reason Bilbo always managed to make Thorin give in to his demands. “Come on uncle Thorin, please let us come along,” Bilbo begged with those big blue eyes of his. And for a moment Thorin really wanted to give in and just see him smile.  
“As much as I would love to accommodate you my dear Bilbo, I can’t. I want you safe and sound here were no-one can hurt you,” he said as he pulled him in a tight hug. “Ok uncle, anything for you,” Bilbo said as he hugged Thorin back.  
For some reason though, Balin and the kid’s parents could feel that they were up to something. But hoped whatever it was, it would not kill them. This three youngling, were the light in their dark times. They were the reason they were going to fight a dragon, so they would have a better life.  
Soon the eleven of them were on the way. And the first stop on their journey was Bree, where they would meet with a wizard that would help them with the dragon infestation. It took them a week and a half to reach the town. Along the way they were followed by three shadowy figures. The group off eleven checked in to Prancing Pony Inn and waited for the wizard’s arrival.  
Unbeknown to them the three figures that were tailing them also checked in and waited. “Are you sure they do not suspect a thing?” Kili asked worriedly. “As long as we do not give ourselves away and don’t get into trouble, we should be fine brother,” Fili told him as he laid a kiss on his little brothers lips. “You both look so good together like this. But I do not think we have time now, some one is approaching Thorin’s table,” Bilbo informed them with a sweet smile.  
“I think it’s the wizard uncle and Balin were talking about the night before they left,” Fili pointed out at the figure with the pointy hat. They stayed in the far shadowy corner with their hoods up on the far corner of the Inn as they watched the group make plans with the wizard.  
As the night grew late Thorin’s group said their good night and headed for their rooms. The moment the group was out of sight, the three of them headed to their room hoping to get some rest and checking out early before the group headed out. Just as they entered the room a knock came at the door. For a moment none of them moved hoping that whoever it was had made a mistake and leave.  
But it seems that whoever it was on the other side of the door. They still did not dare go open the door, fearing that Thorin somehow had found out they were there. “My name is Gandalf and if you do not open up I will have to let your Thorin know that you are here,” the wizard informed them. Kili rushed to open the door and let him in, before he made good on his threat.  
After the wizard entered the room, Kili quickly checked if there was any one outside before he closed the door. “Do not worry young dwarf no one knows that you are here and if you answer my questions it will remain like that for as long as you require it. Now, would any of you be kind enough at to tell me why are you following them without their knowledge?” Gandalf questioned. After the three young ones looked at each-other Fili answered. “We know that what uncle is planning and just because he thinks we are young, does not mean we are not warriors. He trained us well and there is a dragon to deal with once we reach the mountain.”  
“We understand he wants us safe but we are not ready to lose him. We would not be together if not for him. We will follow him to the end of the world,” Bilbo told him. “Do not worry young one, I understand and I will keep your secret. I am here to tell you, that we will head to Rivendell so that Lord Elrond will read the map I gave your uncle and know how, where is the door and by when we need to be there. Now get some sleep the group will head out after the first light,” Gandalf told them and turned to leave.  
“Wait. Why are you helping us?” Kili asked. “Because my young friend, Thorin and his group will need all the help he can get. And there is someone in Rivendell that will help your uncle when we take the mountain back from Smaug,” Gandalf answered and with that he left them to process the information they got. What was to come would be hard and dangerous for everyone involved on this journey.


	2. From the Shadows I Will Watch Over You

Early the next morning, just before the sun rose, three figures made their way to the stable nearby to get their ponies. They had to make it to Rivendell before everyone and made sure that the path was safe. They knew that if they did so, they had to be safe on the way for the sake of the others also. Family is everything, and Fili, Kili and Bilbo would more than anything, give their lives for them no questions asked. But something told them, that something or someone very important was waiting for them at Rivendell.  
“It has to be something that only Gandalf will know,” Kili told them. “Yes but what? It cannot be too obvious or uncle will know we would have followed them. And you know what will happen,” Fili warned them. “I have an idea. Mother showed me a trick that she learned from him just before I was born and no-one, but he will notice it,” Bilbo informed them. Both Fili and Kili looked at him curiously just before they nodded.  
And so the journey began, with the three lovebirds following their friends and family. Every so often Bilbo would bend a leaf on the bushes in a way that and unless you were an Elf or Gandalf, you would not notice at all. Thorin had a feeling that Gandalf was leading them somewhere. “Where are you leading us wizard?” Dori questioned curiously. “This is a mere shortcut on our way to our destination master dwarf,” Gandalf said as he looked at a nearby bush.  
{He keeps looking at the bushes. It’s as if someone has left something on it for him to follow,} Bifur said. “I have notice this as well. I hope it’s nothing we cannot handle,” Gloin said back. “Are we lost?” Oin asked loudly. “No, we are on the right path,” Gandalf informed him as he marched ahead of everyone. Thorin sighed annoyed at Gandalf and waved at everyone to follow either way.  
That night the made camp at a ruined farm, even though it was against Gandalf’s wises. “He might know more that he is letting us know Thorin. Maybe we should move,” Balin said to him. “We are not leaving, for we have travelled far enough for one day. He does not know everything Balin,” Thorin told him as he looked towards the direction Gandalf had disappeared towards. “If you say so cousin, we will follow you till the end,” Balin said and with that he left Thorin to his thought.  
“There are trolls nearby. What is Thorin thinking?” Bilbo asked Fili. “I do not know my sanazyung. I just hope no-one gets hurt,” Fili informed him. “We’ll just watch over them and hope it all turns out well,” Kili said as he watched the rest of the company.  
But as luck did not seem to be with them that night, the company noticed that the ponies had started to vanish one by one. And all too soon they found the reason. A fight quickly broke between the trolls and the company. But unbeknown to them, the three figures that were following them quickly set themselves into action by freeing the ponies, and then securing them back at the camp that the company had already set for themselves.  
“Someone set the ponies loose,” Dwalin yelled. “Someone has already done so,” Nori yelled back as he dodged an attack. Day was all but upon them, and with that Gandalf’s appearance by splitting a huge bolder causing the trolls to turn to stone. “Where have you been and what brought you back, if I may ask?” Thorin questioned. “Searching ahead, and looking behind,” Gandalf merrily said. “Thank you,” Thorin said as he and the others headed to the camp.  
“The ponies are here,” Gloin said. {How is this even possible?} Bifur question as he looked around as if whoever it was would appear out of thin air. “It seems someone out there is watching over us,” Gloin said, as they packed up camp and looked for the trolls cave. There a few members gain a new weapon. Gandalf also notice a small elven blade perfect for a very adventures curly haired little Hobbit.  
“That was close. I think uncle might be suspecting something,” Kili said from his hiding spot. “Let’s hope he does not until much later, and he won’t be too harsh,” Bilbo just said. “He won’t my loves. He just get over it after some scolding. I promise my souls,” Fili told them as he kissed them both deeply, that left all of them breathless and very turned on.  
Meanwhile at Rivendell, a lone figure was keeping watch from her room that overwatched the main-gate, to see if the other piece of her soul. ‘Please be safe and come to me soon. I have waited for so long for you my karashumrab,’ she thought out to him. “Niece, are you alright? Is your One coming?” Elrond asked worriedly.  
“Yes, uncle but I fear that he soon will be under attack, sent by an old rival. I do not know what I must do. What is your advice, you always seem to know what to say and do, so please tell me now? What am I to do? Do I stay and wait for him to get hurt or do I go to him now?” She asked with a wavering voice.  
“Stay for I think you will see him sooner than you think. But for now I need to go an Orc pack is coming close and I think it has to do with your One,” he told her with a smile and then he left her alone with her thoughts.  
Not to long after the dwarves had escaped the trolls they met Radagast the Brown. He was a very peculiar wizard for sure. But before they got the chance to move on an Orc pack attacked them. Radagast tried to distract the Orcs, but all too soon they picked up the scent of the dwarves and started chasing them.  
“Hold your ground,” Thorin yelled as he killed a Warg that attacked him from the right. “Where is Gandalf? He has abandoned us,” Dwalin called out as he looked around him for the wizard. Just then Gandalf popped his head from between some boulders and called out, as he waved his staff. “This way. Quickly, hurry up.”  
Everyone made their way there, with Thorin being the last one just so he was sure that the rest of the company would be safe. Suddenly an arrow flew past his head and struck a Warg behind him, that was about to attack him. “Thorin run, don’t just stand there,” Bilbo yelled, as he, Fili and Kili headed to where the company was.  
At some point, Kili had to stop and shoot a few more arrows at the approaching Wargs and Orcs. “Kili move,” Thorin order. And with that both he and Kili reach the opening where the others were. Just as a Warg made to jump behind them it was struck by something and dropped dead at Thorins feet. He pulled out of it what seemed to be an arrow and said, “Elven arrow.” He looked at Gandalf suspiciously, before he turned tho his nephews.  
“What on Arda do you three think you are doing?” he yelled. “You need us uncle. You trained us to fight, and to one day take your place as Kings under the Mountain. We were not about to be left behind and let you face this journey without us,” Fili told him. “And besides, Gandalf knew we were following you since Bree,” Bilbo said sweetly. “Also someone had to make sure you didn’t get captured by any stinky trolls, or lose the ponies,” Kili said cheekily.  
“What am I gonna do with you,” Thorin said with out of frustration. But he felt a strange pull not really knowing why. “There is a path. Do we follow it or not?” Dwalin asked as he turned and looked back at Thorin. “Of course we follow,” Bofur said before Thorin got a chance. “Yes, let’s move fast,” Thorin agreed almost giddy, he tried not to show it though.  
All too soon they reached the other side, and what they saw was beyond words. Rivendell looked beautiful. “What is the mining of this wizard? And what is the pull I felt after you showed us the hidden path,” Thorin growled. “Uncle, they might be able to read the map and tell us how to get into Erebor. And you might find out why you feel that pull,” Bilbo informed him, as he took Thorins hand and hoped that it might calm him down a bit.  
But suddenly he heard a voice in his head asking him to come and make her loneliness disappear. Without realising it, and without even uttering a word, he headed towards Rivendell, in a faster pace. He had to get there. Elves be darned, all he ever truly needed, all he could possible want was there. Suddenly he felt that his eyes opened for the first time, and he could see the sun. And his soul felt free for the first time in his life. And he couldn’t wait to get there.  
The others just watched him in utter surprise, before they followed their leader. “Ah, the call of a soul-mate,” Gandalf said with a smile on his face and followed him. The others looked at each-other, but followed them anyway. Balin just shook his head, while Bombur, Gloin, Dori and Oin just laughed to themselves. The five of them understood what it was to feel the pull of your One. Only Fili, Kili and Bilbo truly understood his meaning, for they still felt it, even though they have been constantly together for years.  
‘He is coming finally. I won’t feel alone anymore,’ she thought with a smile as she waited for him at the gate. Soon the future of the journey to the Lonely Mountain and the future of Middle Earth could change. But to what is yet to be determent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are all mine. comments and suggestions are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistake are mine. Comments and opinions are most welcomed please.


End file.
